


Kinktober 2020: Breathplay, Praise Kink, Begging

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Liv loves how Rafael responds.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Breathplay, Praise Kink, Begging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millie_Morris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie_Morris/gifts).



Liv rocks back and forth on Rafael's dick, moaning quietly as he slowly and deliberately thrusts up into her. She trails her hand up his torso, over his pecs, and then rests her fingers lightly on his neck. 

Rafael breathes in hard, and his next thrust has a little more force in it. "Liv," he says quietly, her name a quiet, begging request. "Liv. Liv, please."

Liv slides her hand down an inch and watches the way he arches his neck, offering it to her in a perfect curve. Her hand will fit perfectly over the front, she knows, thumb brushing his artery. He'll tap twice on her wrist if he waits too long or she goes too far. 

"Liv…"

"You're so pretty when you beg," Liv says, meeting his gaze. His eyes are wide open, mouth wet and swollen from kissing. He's flushed all over, as warm under her palm as he is between her thighs. 

"Please," Rafael breathes out, grinding against her at the top of his thrust. Liv clenches around him and groans, loving the small spike of pleasure as he just-almost-but-not-quite puts pressure on her clit. "Please, Liv, please. Please."

Liv slides her hand back up, shifts it so her palm is just under the knob of his Adam's apple. "Yes?" she asks. 

"Yes," Rafael agrees, pressing lightly against her hand. 

Liv nods and bites her lip as he thrusts again, slow and deep and dragging. She waits for him to pull out of her to the tip, and then she starts to press down as he fucks into her again, pushing against his throat at the same rate his dick slips into her cunt, hitting the maximum pressure she uses the moment he's sheathed to the hilt. 

Rafael makes a quiet, desperate sound followed by a small wheeze. Liv hasn't cut off his air completely. She knows he can steal tiny sips. She places her free hand on his side, skimming her fingers across his ribs. "You're so big," she says. She laughs lightly when he jerks a thrust against her. "Yes, there. But also all over. I love how wide you are. How broad. How powerful you always look."

Rafael's eyes light up at the praise. He licks his bottom lip, and his chest heaves like he's been surprised. He has and hasn't, Liv knows. She's praised him in bed before plenty of times, but Rafael always seemed shocked to hear it, and to know how much she loves everything about him. It'd break Liv's heart a little if it wasn't so fucking hot the way it made him fuck her to earn more praise. 

"Big hands, too," she adds, lifting the pressure from his neck bit by bit so he can get more than sips of air. "I love your hands on me." She grins when Rafael squeezes her hips. "Like that, yes," she agrees. "And I love your fingers in me. Making me wet. Getting me off."

Rafael's next few thrusts are decidedly harder, his hands on Liv's hips tightening as he takes a deep, slow breath so out of pace with the way he's speeding up now. 

Liv laughs quietly. Loving how he comes undone with her. She meets his gaze and waits for his nod before pressing her hand tight again, this time clenching hard around his dick as she does so. Rafael's whole body bows towards her, and she feels his dick pulse. "Yeah," she hums when he shifts his hands to her thighs so he can move more freely. "Oh, god, that's perfect. There. Yeah. Fuck me just like this." 

Rafael tries to gasp for air, but he can only get a sip. Liv watches the way his eyes flutter shut, like he has no care in the world, like he trusts her completely. She has to lean down and steal what little breath he has, kissing him messily as he fucks her so hard she bounces. She gives his neck one final, even tighter squeeze, then slowly releases his neck. 

"Oooh, ooh. Liv. Fuck. Liv," Rafael says the moment he gets enough air to speak. "Fuck. You're so--AH!" He shouts as she heaves herself upright and reaches behind her back to gently squeeze his balls. "Oh, shit. Yes. Please. Please."

Liv uses her other hand to work her clit while Rafael keeps fucking her, his rhythm slipping every few strokes. She rolls and squeezes his balls, and just as her orgasm starts to crest, she drops back over him to suck hard on his Adam's apple and lick the vein standing out on his neck.

Rafael groans and cups the back of her head with one hand, keeping her close as he thrusts, then stills and shakes and comes with a low, long groan against her hair. 

Liv manages to catch her breath first, pushing herself up on shaky arms and tossing her damp hair off her face. She looks down at Rafael, who's splayed like a starfish, still panting lightly and covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Oh," Liv says, touching her finger to Rafael's Adam's apple, which is showing signs of bruising. "I might have gotten a little too excited."

Rafael curls his fingers around hers and brings them to his mouth. He busses a kiss to her fingertips. "You were exactly excited enough. That was fantastic."

Liv pushes his hair off his forehead and leans in for another kiss. It's slow and warm, a perfect post-coital kiss of connection and shared enjoyment. "You were fantastic," she says against his mouth and smiles against his cheek when Rafael gasps at her praise yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
